Death In The Digital World
by Gibbon
Summary: Death


Setting:

Disaster and Death in the Digital World

By: Mike

Setting:

T.K and Cody where off looking for Black Wargreymon and Davis, Ken, Yolei, and Kari where searching for Arukenimon and Mummymon.Davis was flirting with Kari, Yolei was telling him to stop and as usual Ken was thinking about how to destroy Black Wargreymon.

Davis said, "I wonder what T.C is doing."Kari was quick to correct him by saying "His name is T.K."Davis answered "Whatever."The group strolled on for a bit more with Veemon telling one of his patented knock-knock jokes and Ken wandering way behind muttering something to himself.

Kari said, "These woods are huge Arukenimon and Mummymon could be anywhere.Yolei said "Kari stop being negative, we will find him."Davis then quickly said "You be quiet Yolei, Kari is right."Yolei is usually one to get pissed off quickly and she gets pissed off even easier with Davis, and she said, "Davis shut up Kari does not like you and she never will."Davis and Yolei then got into an argument but Kari broke it up.

A few hours later they stumbled upon Mummymon's jeep.They then saw Arukenimon and Mummymon plotting something.Ken suggested they use the element of surprise but Yolei disagreed and said they should just run in with out regard for surprise and attack.Ken and Yolei then argued and Kari tried to break it up, but it was to no avail. 

Arukenimon said "Mummymon do you hear that."He said "What my dear."Arukenimon then said, "Those brats are in an argument this is our chance to destroy them!"Arukenimon said to Ken, "Look at the once powerful ruthless digimon emperor, now weak, and losing petty arguments to beings of inferior knowledge."Yolei yelled at Arukenimon and said, "Who are you calling inferior knowledge."

Ken then fell to his knees holding his head and screaming. Because his memories of being the digimon emperor came back at him.Wormmon tried to comfort him but nothing seemed to calm him down.

Kari then stepped in and said, "Stop arguing and lets attack Arukenimon, she is the reason we are fighting now."Davis said "No."Something inside Davis' head must have cracked because he was thinking about what Yolei had said earlier.Davis lost it and said "DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE" 

Veemon said "Veemon armor digivolve to Flamedramon."Davis shouted at Kari, telling her was feed up with her liking T.K better and ordered Flamedramon to attack Gatomon.

Kari said "Davis what are you doing."Davis just smiled."Fire Rocket!" said Flamedramon and out of his fists eight fireballs sprouted and hit Gatomon dead on.Gatomon had fallen and her prone body had hit a tree trunk hard.She bounced off the hard unforgiving tree trunk and hit the ground face first.Kari let out a scream, as Gatomon was knocked unconscious.Yolei said "Davis now you have done it I'm about to lose my cool!" Yolei had enough of Davis' moaning and complaining about Kari.

Yolei asked Hawkmon if he was ready.Hawkmon replied, "Yes" and digivolved to Aqilimon. Aquilimon let out a sonic scream and knocked Flamedramon down.They both brawled a bit.

Ken then got up and without warning to Wormmon made him digivolve to Stingmon.Ken said "Yolei I too have had enough, but not of Davis, of you and your jealously over him liking Kari," and ordered Stingmon to attack Aquilimon."SPIKING STRIKE" exclaimed Stingmon and a beam sword came out of Stingmon's wrist and he struck Aquilimon and he fell to the hard, dirt ground below.

Davis yelled at Ken and then said, "Ken we both hate those two why don't we both make them pay for our suffering."

They both decided to have Stingmon and Exveemon d.n.a digivolve to Paildramon and destroy Gatomon and Aquilimon once and for all!

Flamedramon de-divolved to Veemon and then digivolved to Exveemon."Exvee Laser!" he said and he spread his arms, and out of his chest came a giant x shaped laser and hit Aquilimon to make sure he stayed on the ground.

Then the d.n.a digivolve started.When Paildramon was about to be formed Nefertimon interfierd."Cat's Eye," and Nefertimon had beams of light streak out of her eyes and stunned Stingmon.Nefertimon had no chance against him, and Stingmon then kicked her so hard she de-digivolved to Gatomon.

Then they started to d.n.a digivolve again.Paildramon was formed.When Paildramon was ready to destroy Aquilimon and Gatomon, Cody and T.K arrived.They were both in shock about what was happening.Digmon and Angemon where already there so T.K told Angemon to attack."Angel Rod," and Angemon threw his sacred rod at Paildramon. The golden rod hit Paildramon in the back, it had no effect.

Paildramon formed two swords out of the top of his hands and Digmon said, "Rock cracking."Cody and T.K hid in the hole as Digmon and Angemon ran off.At this moment T.K is sending e-mails to Matt, Joe, Mimi, and Tai for help. 

"STATIC FORCE!!" that is all Paildramon heard before Paildramon turned around and saw a giant purple ball coming at him.He said, "Oh crap," and was knocked straight back through several trees. 

While Paildramon was distracted by Cody and T.K, Gatomon and Aquilimon d.n.a digivolved to Sylphymon.Sylphymon then said,"You wanna fight then lets go."

"Static force," she said once again and she formed a giant purple electric ball and threw it at Paildramon, and a giant explosion occurred.When the smoke cleared Paildramon was nowhere to be found.Sylphymon thought she destroyed him, but from behind Paildramon attacked.His fingernails came out into long cables and he grabbed Sylphymon and threw her to the ground.She bounced up once and then laid on the ground in pain. "DESPERADO BLASTER!" exclaimed Paildramon and Sylphymon was not moving after the attack.Ken and Davis where proud, but then Ken came up with a conclusion on how to really make them pay

He explained to Davis that if they killed Yolei and Kari then Sylphymon would be destroyed.Davis said "All your thinking is making my head hurt, lets just kill them." 

They yelled for Paildramon to kill Kari and Yolei.Paildramon yelled "Desperado Blaster," two long guns came under his arms and from them shot out hundreds of energy bullets that flooded the bodies of Yolei and Kari, before they died they let out a short loud scream. They where both dead.Sylphymon had blown up.

T.K and Cody had heard the scream and came right back out of the hole to where they found Davis and Ken first.Cody saw the bodies and said "This is barbaric, how could you two." and T.K screamed "NOO!!"Angemon started to glow and he said T.K I am digivolving.He said"Angemon digivolve to MagnaAngemon."MagnaAngemon was formed and said to Paildramon, "You must be judged how do you plead to your sins."

Davis yelled "Guilty" and Paildramon punched MagnaAngemon.It had little to no effect.MagnaAngemon then sprung his mighty sword Excalibur from his wrist and sliced Paildramon.Paildramon fell to the ground.MagnaAngemon then said "Gate Of Destiny," and a golden hole appeared and Paildramon was about to get sucked in until all of the digi-destined and there digimon froze as they thought they heard what sounded like a giant wrecking ball knocking down trees at will in the forest. 

"Terror Destroyer," that is all the digi destined had to hear before their hearts started pumping quicker.

Black Wargreymon had come and hit MagnaAngemon dead on with his attack called Terror Destroyer.The attack is the same Wargreymon's Terror Force except for the fact that it was negative energy.Black Wargreymon still had a vengeance with MagnaAnegmon from there first time they encountered over the destiny stone.

Black Wargreymon arrived and said, "You are not the worthy opponent I have been seeking, so I must destroy you."Black Wargreymon raised his hands above his head and shouted "Terror Destroyer," within a second, another giant ball of negative energy was in the palms of his hands. He threw that massive ball of negative energy and nailed MagnaAngemon.

MagnaAngemon did not know what hit him, or what had come after that attack, for within a second later Black Wargreymon sliced MagnaAngemon with his claw covered fists."Desperado Blaster" yelled Paildramon and hit MagnaAngemon with his deadly energy bullets.

MagnaAngemon was hit so hard that he de-digivolved to Patamon.Digmon was still with Cody on the side, and he yelled "Gold Rush" and seven miniature drills disclaimed themselves from his fingers, and nose.The attack hit Paildramon, but it had no effect. 

Ken then charged Cody and tackled him.Cody was knocked out cold for the time being and Digmon could not fight without Cody so he de-digivolved to Upamon.Upamon tried to wake Cody, but he was out cold.

Paildramon was going to finish the job of killing Patamon. Paildramon pulled out his swords from the top of his hand and stabbed Patamon square in his tiny chest.T.K is crying while he yells "NOOO!! I have lost you again," and Patamon dies and blows up in tiny pieces.

Davis now with a big smile, for he was happy that T.K was crying, ordered Paildramon to kill T.K

Paildrom pulled out his machine guns and was about to kill T.K when he is hit with a tiny fireball.The fireball does not harm or stun him it just stops him from shooting T.K.

It is Agumon and Tai.Tai tells Agumon to warp digivolve, Agumon agrees."Agumon Warp Digivolve To Wargreymon." Wasting no time Paildramon attacks Wargreymon but, he swats away Paildramon and goes right after Black Wargreymon.They both hit each other and a clash of blinding light comes off of the hit.

At this time Arukenimon and Mummymon decide this fight could get ugly and they turn around and leave.On their way to Mummymon's jeep they are greeted by two digimon they have never seen.

Mummymon tells the digimon to move or die. Mummymon says "Oh so I guess you have chosen to die," and within that intense pulls out his gun and is just about to shoot one of the strange digimon until one of the digimon yells "Trump Sword!!"This digimon had four swords fly out and stab Mummymon , and he is dead. 

Arukenimon turns around and starts to run until she is met by the other digimon, he yells "Grizzly Wing!" Hundreds of bats carry Arukenimon into the air and she is whipped several times."Crimson Lightning," yells the digimon.She is hit over and over until she dies.

These strange digimon advance and watch the battle between Paildramon and Black Wargreymon versus Wargreymon.Wargreymon says "Terror Force" and a giant ball of energy is released onto Black Wargreymon.Paildramon then says "Desperado Blaster" and Wargreymon is hit with the energy bullets and he is momentarily stunned.Black Wargreymon quickly recovers and he and Paildramon start to beat upon Wargreymon. 

Ken and Davis thought Wargreymon was as good as dead until they heard "Flower Cannon," and a green ball of energy traveling at a great speed, blastsPaildramon in the chest and flew back to the ground.He hit the ground hard and did a few back somersaults before he violently hit a tree.Lillymon and Mimi have arrived.Lillymon flew toward Paildramon to finish him off when Black Wargreymon swatted her down like a mere fly.

Cody began to awake and Ken is right there, and tells him if he does not join Davis and himself then they will kill him.Cody reluctantly agrees to join them and tells Upamon to Armor Digivolve to Digmon.

Lillymon shortly recovered, pulled her self up from the ground, and went right after Paildramon.She charged him until she falls once again because Digmon had hit her.Now Lillymon is on the ground and Paildramon standing on her.She is struggling to get up, but Paildramon says "Sorry sweetie but you done, Desperado Blaster" and hundreds of energy bullets fly out of his two guns and Lillymon is pumped full of them right in the chest.Lillymon is grunting in pain, and Digmon said, "Rock Cracking" and takes his six finger drills and drills into Lillymon's head. Lillymon then lets out a painful shriek, seconds before she dies and explodes.

Mimi is crying and ran away into the forest.She then bumped into the two digimon Arukenimon and Mummymon encountered earlier.She screams even louder and says "I though you two were dead."She screams again. 

There is a bit of laughter from one strange digimon before he yells "Trump Sword," and four swords come flying out of his sword cases on his back at Mimi, two hit her in the knees and pin her to a tree trunk, then one in the stomach, she then screams in pain again, and to finish her off, one in the neck, she is now dead.

Back at the battle, Wargreymon is now getting beat to death by Black Wargreymon and Paildramon until they hear "Garurukick" and a bunch of trees fall to clear an entrance for Matt and WereGarurumon.Matt says "Sorry I am late I just got done with band practice."Tai responded, "No problem."

T.K ran up to Cody and asked him for help, Cody replied by saying "T.K I am sorry to do this," and took a jagged branch and stabbed him in the stomach.It was a slow painful death

WereGarurumon digivolves to MetalGarurumon.MetalGarurumon wasting no time for small talk shot over fifty rockets and on the rockets impact encased Black Wargreymon in a thick sheet of ice.Wargreymon hit Paildramon to make sure he does not interfere

MetalGarurumon then says "Wargreymon I say we finish him off."Wargreymon agrees.While Black Wargreymon is frozen, MetalGarururmon says "Ice Wolf Claw" and he shot a powerful stream of ice-fire out of his mouth. "Terror Force" exclaimed Wargreymon and the humungous ball of energy hit Black Wargreymon, and he blew up into tiny control spire fragments.

Tai thinks everything is good now until he stumbles over the body of his dead sister Kari.He is filled with rage and attacks Davis.The two roll around until Tai ends up on top and while crying yells at Davis asking him, "Why.....why did you kill Kari," Davis spits in his face and says, "Because she didn't love me."

Tai then starts beating on Davis until Ken gives Tai a swift kick in the back and he falls off of Davis.At this time Matt finds T.K's body.He too attacks Ken.While all this is going on Paildramon is trying to hold of Wargreymon and MetalGarurumon.Matt punches Ken in the face and Ken falls to the ground.But out of nowhere the two strange digimon came out of the trees and reveal themselves.

Matt and Tai stop the beatings and are momentarily stunned when they find out who the digimon are.Matt says "Its impossible" and Tai just blankly stares.One of them laughs and says, "We are back." And he laughs again.

It was Myotismon and Piedmon!Myotismon takes advantage of the moment and while Tai is momentarily stunned he shouts "Crimson Lightning" and a red beam that is hard as steel, hits Tai's head, the impact breaks his neck and he dies.Wargreymon disintegrates into particles. Piedmon tries a similar trick and yells "Trump Sword," but Matt impossibly dodges all four swords.

Matt tells MetalGarurumon to attack. He yells "Ice Wolf Claw" and he hits Piedmon and he falls back.But to no avail because Myotismon yells "Grizzly Wing" and MetalGarurumon is carried up high by hundreds of bats and whipped by crimson lightning.

Sora now arrived at the digital world and as she is running through the forest she saw the dead body of Mimi pinned to the tree.She vomits and then said, "Biyomon we better be ready digivolve.Biyomon digivolved to Garudamon.Then she saw MetalGarurumon in the air and told Garudamon to attack.

"Wing Blade," shouted Garudamon and a giant bird of fire hits Myotismon and it blows him down.Sora tells Matt she is sorry she took so long to come.Matt says no problem, but it is short lived.Paildramon said, "Desperado Blaster," and Sora is pumped full of energy bullets and dies.Garudamon explodes.

Izzy was in the trees watching with Kabuterimon for he too arrived after Sora and Kabuterimon came out and exclaimed, "Electro shocker" and out of nowhere he nailed Digmon who was just sitting guarding Cody.The blast had so much impact Digmon de-digivolved for the second time.Izzy however did not attack Digmon for no reason, but for that he saw the carcass of T.K with the branch stuck in his stomach.

Izzy asked Cody why he killed T.K and Cody said, "Izzy I'm sorry to do this," he then pulled the branch out of T.K's stomach and tried to hit Izzy, but he missed.Kabuterimon said "Electro Shocker" and nailed Cody.

Cody screamed for a minute before his clothing was lit on fire from the heat from the attack and then he ran rolled around in a feeble attempt to stop the fire but a few seconds later he stopped rolling and lied on the ground, dead.Izzy then stepped on Upamon and he just blew up into small pieces.

At this point MetalGarurumon was getting beat on severely by Piedmon, Myotismon, and Paildramon.When all of a sudden they all heard "VULCANS HAMMER."A swift beam of pure energy with an arrow shaped head leveled a few trees then hits Paildramon dead on chest.It penetrates Paildramon and he explodes.

Ken and Davis yell out "NOO!!" and then out of no where Ken is swept up by a mighty clawed hand, thrown to the ground and was crushed by a giant hammer.Ken was now dead at the hands of Joe and Zudomon.

MetalGarurumon and Matt said "Thank god," now it was three vs. two.Piedmon yelled "Trump Sword" and hit Kabuterimon with four swords, Kabuterimon fell to the ground.

Matt thought that the handicap they had would be the sure key to victory, but the handicap as well as Matt was short lived.Phantomon appeared from behind a tree and with his sickle decapitated Matt.MetalGaurumon blew up into tiny particles.Now it was three vs. two.Kabuterimon had digivolved to MegaKabuterimon. "Hornbuster," yelled MegaKabuterimon and a beam of electricity sprung out of his horn and Phantomon flew back several feet after being hit.

Myotismon hit Zudomon and was momentarily stunned , however Joe said keep-fighting Zudomon I am here till the end.Joe's courage gave Zudomon great strength.Instead of trying to attack Piedmon or Myotismon, Zudomon was smart and went after the extra digimon, Phantomon.

Phantomon, still shaken up from the Hornbuster would never expect this coming, Zudomon charged him and stuck his horn right through Phantomons chest. Davis was hiding in a log next to Phantomon and Zudomon heard him and with his mighty tusks, bit threw the log and killed Davis, while Phantomon exploded.Now it was two vs. two.At this point Myotismon Digivolved to VenomMyotismon and was shooting those deadly eyebeams.

Piedmon fired his swords at Zudomon but he backhanded all the swords away, this was Zudomon's chance.He turned his hammer backwards so that the flat side faced him, and threw the hammer with all his might. It hit Piedmon in the forehead, Piedmon let out a small laugh before hefell and died, but something was weird Joe thought, he did not explode like the other digimon.

VenomMyotismon was becoming to powerful for Zudomon and MegaKabuterimon to handle. Izzy had to think quickly so he yelled, "MegaKabuterimon, digivolve and don't say you cant I believe in you."At that moment MegaKabuterimon digivolved to his Mega level of HerkulesKabuterimon.Joe and Izzy both dumbfounded just watched.Moments later Izzy said "Prodigious!"

Zudomon yelled to HerkulesKabuterimon, "If I can get him down we can destroy him, for the second time.Zudomon with all his heart ran up to VenomMyotismon and with his mighty clawed hand swung at the monsters knee and sliced it straight threw.With a yell VenomMyotismon punched Zudomon back.VenomMyotismon would never expect the impact of this next attack while HerkulesKabuterimon said, "Giga Scissor Claw," and with his giant claws on his mouth bit clean threw the monsters other knee.VenomMyotismon said, "AHHH," then fell and hit the ground hard. 

Without wasting a second HerkulesKabuterimon flew above the fallen 

digimon...."Mega Electro Shocker," His whole body lit up then, an enormous ball of lightning hit VenomMyotismon's stomach and Zudomon quickly grabbed his hammer from the skull of Piedmon......He yelled "Vulcan's Hammer," The giant streak of energy hit the monster in the head and VenomMyotismon died.

Joe and Izzy came out the trees to congratulate their freinds.Izzy, Joe, Zudomon, and HerkulesKabuterimon wanted to know what was going on and why and how this whole catastrophe started.The digimon both de-digivolved to Gomamon and Tentomon.

Genni appeared in his real form and Joe and Izzy both demanded explanations as they looked at the dead bodies of the digi-destined and the two dark masters.Genni said that "All digimon get recreated and unlike most recreated digimon Piedmon and Myotismon came back in there original form with no lose of memory, so they still had a vengeance with you and your friends."

Izzy said "Prodigious" and Joe said "That still does not explain why this whole event started, if they wanted to attack us they could, but then why did they kill Arukenimon and Mummymon, and why did Paildramon attack his fellow digimon?"

Genni said "Arukenimon and Mummymon were merely pawns who's destiny was to destroy both our worlds, they unfortunately ran into the wrong digimon at the wrong time, however Myotismon and Piedmon where well aware of the envy Davis had over T.K.They knew that Davis would blow up eventually and that is when they would take advantage.You see my friends this whole battle was not started by the evil digimon or dark masters, it was started by the jealousy of one boy over another."

Izzy inquisitively asked, "Do you think the digital world will ever be the same," Joe was quick to answer by saying "Izzy I do not think the digital world, our world, or any other world for that matter as well as you and myself will ever be the same."

Genni shook his head giving a non-verbal agreement response to Joe's philosophy and the two digi-destined and three digimon looked over the dead bodies of the kids and dark masters as a small rainbow formed over them.


End file.
